


Don't let the past repeat itself

by Sterek_09



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Maybe terry and Mickey aren't that different after all ..... Imagine that Terry's father was worse





	1. Chapter 1

20 years ago  
It was a hot sunny day in Chicago when terry and Jason came tumbling through the doors of the Milkovich house. When terry noticed his family wasn't home he pushed Jason against the door and started kissing him. " I've missed you baby." He said inbetween the small kiss he was placing all over Jason's face. Jason giggled " of course you Milkovich." Terry playfully bites Jason's bottom lip , he guided Jason to the sofa and straddles him. " baby ...do you think one day we will get married ?" Terry asks as Jason sucks on his neck. Jason looks up at terry with a big grin on his face " of course baby , little boy named Mickey and a little girl named Mandy and many many more." Terry giggles , they do this when there alone fantasy about a world where Terry's father wouldn't kill them if he know terry was gay. A world where they could move to northside and have the white fence and big house with children running around. Sometimes at night when Terry's alone he thinks about it and crys himself to sleep because he knows he will have to marry a girl his father likes. They are kissing when the door is opened and the next thing they know Terry's on the floor bleeding and all he sees before he pass out is his dad beating Jason. When terry wakes up his father told him he got rid of the fag and that Terry's getting married at the end of the week. When his father left terry ran to the bathroom and vomited and started to cry....Jason was dead. He vowed to never let his kids feel this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Mickey was born terry knew he would be like him, out of all his children Mickey had blonde hair and blue eyes ....he hair reminded terry of Jason. When Mickey was old enough terry made ruby dye his hair black , he told her only fags where blonde and no Milkovich would be a fag. Straight after he went to the bar and drank himself silly , when he got home he went to mickey's room and stroked the boys face while crying. " I will protect you the best I can Mickey." He says through his tears.   
After that day terry made it his mission to make sure Mickey was always doing manly things and when Terry's dad was around he would make sure Mickey was out with Ruby. When Terry's dad past away he got ten pounds lighter , he started to be a better dad to his kids.


End file.
